I need oc's
by Beastmode456
Summary: I have planned on making a Fairy Tail story and I need a few Oc's ore information inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I will be doing a future fairy tail story and I need some of you guys' helpi need about 15 oc dragon slayers they will each be a different element(fire steel and sky are already taken for obvious reasons) and about 3 or 4 evil wizards you can determine there magic. Below is how to submit your OC

Name

Age

description

history

personality

spells

guild name(if part of one)

home town

dragon name(if dragon slayer)

Likes

dislikes

weaknesses

Please submit your oc by either pm or review. See you guys when the story starts


	2. Keep them coming

Name: Montel Teram

Age: 15

description: African skin color, mild acne, small Afro, with a toned build he wears a brown shirt and black pants with black tennis

history: when he was born his parents abandoned him for reasons he doesn't know but he was found by Jecisse the earth dragon who taught him to magic of being an earth dragon slayer at which he excelled at but the dragon suddenly disappeared one day fearing the worst he set out to find the dragon not wanting to believe he had been abandoned again he joined fairy tail when he was 13 and his guild mark is in white just under his eye

personality: very upbeat and chipper but doesn't like to hear people talk about his family if you do his explosive anger can be unleashed but he music can usually calm him down and he is always ready for a good fight. If you are his friend he'll die for you

spells: earth dragon roar, earth dragon iron fist, earth dragon shield, earth dragon rumble, earth dragon iron kick, earth dragon rise (pretty much all dragon slayed magic and then some)

guild name(if part of one) fairy tail

home town doesn't remember it

dragon name(if dragon slayer) Jecisse

Likes: music, Fairy tail, magic, fights

dislikes: bad music, dark guilds, people who say all the dragons are gone

weaknesses: his anger (although could also be used as a strength), he is not very fast, go would die for a friend

that is my oc if I can find some one better I'll put them in over him keep the OCs coming thanks


	3. Keep submitting them guys

Jet guys keep on submitting oc's I'm just here with an update I can finally release the summary of _dragon slayers: facing the dark _

one day they're all sitting happily at fairy tail the next they're thrown into the biggest struggle they've ever faced and they must win for every one not only in the guild, fiore, or themselves but the entire world.

So far I've only saw a few that have really caught my eye and will defiantly be in the story keep submitting them. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so before I come with the updated summary I'm going to tell you who has made it in so far. If your Oc is not on the list so remember this is not final nor is it full so they could still be in the story

1. Heart Araña time dragon slayer: blog-heart-lover03

2. Cassidy Aglow lightning dragon slayer: animeforevergirl (Ifunny profile)

3. Sapphire gemstone crystal dragon slayer: beyblade lover

4. Montel Teram earth dragon slayer: my Oc

5. Aaron requipping/shadow dragon slayer: ninjafishe

Ito grass dragon slayer: thoughtlessbreath

7: Aki morty am star dragon slayer: cocokitty2316

8: hikari light light dragon slayer: hikari903278

I am still looking and or considering more dragon slayers and I haven't yet decided on the non dragon slayers

so with out further ado the updated summary

the original 3 dragon slayers of fairy tail were beginning to give up hope of ever finding there dragons, but when a man shows up at the guild and says he's spotted a group of dragons they're greatly excited. When they meet up with them however there words bring them to reality "the black dragon is back"

remember to submit Oc's and if you have a love interest in mind feel free to put it even amongst the oc's seriously I'm a teenager who's very lonely I at least want my Oc to get some action.

if you ever feel like taking just pm me.


	5. I still need two dragon slayers

I still need a few more dragon slayers guys come on I've also decided on some of the other characters

1. Katherine Ai:celestial dragon slayer: kittykatemeowmeow

2. Mark Edward Lee death dragon slayers: grim reaper slayer

Chirei sound dragon slayer: dreamer 852

4 Glendall Cambridge midnight dragon slayer: Katsala

5 Ryuga haruya dark fire dragon slayer:

all I need is two more dragon slayers. Come on guys

and now for the none dragon slayers

1 rally zim Callista plant magic: same as Ryuga

2 Julia Zalez Ale Rhpalanca takeover magic: guest

3 Bodvar Rose fire magic: shiny_flareon_pkmn_pbc(Ifunny profile)


	6. Thanks you guys

Ok here are e final two dragons layers and I would just like two say thank you I everyone that submitted an Oc I loved seeing everyone's creativity.

1. Leona tatiashi diamond dragon slayer: redphoenix10123780

2. Garcia dragneel water dragon slayer: The-fallen-Guardian

Ok those are the final Ocs in the story this story will take place shortly after Natsu and the gang got back from tenrougima. I'm moving houses and starting up wrestling in the next few weeks so the updates if the story are going to be slow until after the moving process is finished and I readjust to wrestling as I haven't done it since like May, but that's besides the point. Thanks again for all the awesome Ocs and I hope you will read the story when it comes out.


	7. It's up

First chapter is up I introduced all but 2 Ocs feed back is appreciated just go onto my page and scroll to find the story it is called "Dragon slayers facing the dark"


End file.
